


Fulfillment

by snowbryneich



Series: Deception [13]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbryneich/pseuds/snowbryneich
Summary: The end of the honeymoon period does not really sink in for James and Elizabeth.





	

Elizabeth had found herself startled by the list of wants she could drag out of James with the right leverage. Thus far her strategy had been to find out one thing he wanted, offer him that and then in the middle ask for another. James could be very talkative when he was close.

When he asked to bed her in her corset and stockings she had agreed and decided it would be best to ride him – to give him the best view. When she was riding him, she slowed and teased and demanded to know more when he admitted a desire to have her outdoors – that had surprised her and though they had made do with the garden so far she was sure she could top that somewhere along the way.

Of course, he had cheated then by turning the tables on her and using his mouth in the garden until she was pleading and then admitting that she could not think of anything else to want but _him_. James had laughed and made her peak before he had sunk inside her with a groan of a relief. “Is that the limits of your imagination then,” he had whispered in her ear.

“Perhaps for now,” she had told him. “But just you wait until I go shopping now I know you have a fancy for corsets.” James had spent himself inside her at the very thought, it seemed and then when he got his breath back proposed upping her clothing allowance.

 

* * *

Three weeks after her wedding, two days after James’ leave had ended. Elizabeth woke to a dull cramping in her lower back and slipped out of James’s arms to get out of bed before it becomes embarrassing. It was not often she woke before him and she retreated to her own room to find both a nightgown (if Elizabeth retired in any clothing these days it was nearly always disposed of with long before she fell asleep,) and to find the linen clothes her maid would have prepared for her.

It was the first time in years (apart from her brief return to her father’s house,) that the arrival of her courses had not been a _relief_. Elizabeth had done her best to avoid conception with Will but nothing was certain. And she had not practised any such avoidance with James – not this month anyway. It had not seemed the most fit way to go on when they were newlywed. In fact, currently, Elizabeth could not help but doubt that she had the self-control to not bed James when she was fertile – though his French nonsense (as she liked to call it,) would certainly be an option.

She curled up in her own bed to think. If her courses were not a relief apart from being the usual messy unpleasantness (as were so many aspects of a woman’s life,) they were not a disappointment either. Elizabeth would not mind waiting to have a baby. Everything with James was so wonderful and new and she had never been more happy. A baby wouldn’t _necessarily_ spoil that, she thought but being pregnant could – that looked miserable and either way to her mind, it could certainly wait a year or two.  Elizabeth was still only 24 years old and whatever gossip her childless state had caused in Port Royal she knew she was not actually barren.  But she had no idea what James thought. He had been happy enough to keep to her schedule when he had been bedding her before but even the most thoughtless man might wish to avoid the complications of impregnating another man’s wife. She had made him wait long enough for her – what if he wanted a baby?

 

Of course – she would know soon enough she thought – as soon as she informed him she was indisposed. Elizabeth had never minded telling Will – well not towards the end when there had been a certain pointed pleasure in disappointing him. It was different with James but since it was different with James she rationalised – shouldn’t it be fine either way. But she had barely finished considering this when James found her, he had a tray of coffee and pastries for her and he brushed a kiss against her hair. “Is there anything else you need?” James asked and she realised he knew.

“Did Estrella tell you?” Elizabeth demanded annoyed, only for him to be amused.

“How to mark the passing of a month?” James asked with a twitch of a smile. “No, darling I managed that all on my own.” Elizabeth flushed and his face fell. “I’m sorry,” he said, feeling foolish – when she had left the bed of her own account that morning for the first time in their entire marriage and considering the length of the marriage, it had been an easy conclusion to reach – perhaps he was newly married but he was not entirely ignorant of women. But he had no experience of living with a woman before (he hardly counted his mother and sister)  and he did not mean to upset Elizabeth when she was already in discomfort. “I’ve heard it’s uncomfortable I do not mean to be a nuisance.”

“You are never a nuisance,” she said. “I was not sure if it would be a disappointment.”

James was puzzled by that. “Why would it be a disappointment,” he asked concerned. “Have I seemed so demanding you think I could not leave you be for a few days?”

That made her smile. “Oh very definitely,” she said. “And I wish I didn’t have to leave you be. But I – we didn’t time anything so I didn’t know if you might be hoping I would conceive.” She fussed a little with the breakfast he had brought not meeting his eyes and James damned Will Turner all over again.

 

“Firstly,” James said kissing her hand, “I rather thought that the entire weekend of _French nonsense_ was for timing purposes,”

Elizabeth blushed.  That had been a thing they had tried more than once not because they had liked it – though that had been true too. But there had been a little disagreement over just who should be on top for that particular activity. James had laughed when she had said his insistence that she go on top had just been to have the advantage of using his mouth _and_ his hands so that she could not focus on pleasing him. She had insisted that he be on top which he had worried about as if she did not have his weight on her whenever they lay together (well nearly always,) and then they had tried lying on their side and eventually she had conceded that it had been best with her on top and he had only teased her a little that he had been right.

James ran his hand over her pink cheek and kissed her sweetly – it was a strange joy to him when he could make her blush considering she did not mind being forward and encouraged him to be the same. And he wanted to reassure her too.  “And I am not disappointed, Elizabeth. When we decide to have children – when you are with child, I will be beyond pleased. But there is no rush. I am happy to enjoy having a wife – having you as my wife. Being your husband.  I think being parents can wait - as long as you wish to wait until you want to be to be with child.” Elizabeth was surprised by the flood of relief even though she knew how James felt it was still somehow a novelty to be valued for herself and she pulled him close and kissed him soundly – she very nearly spilt the coffee on the bed and he reluctantly untangled himself to remove the tray.

“I don’t know if I will ever want to be with child,” Elizabeth said wrinkling her nose, she wanted to be very clear. “That part sounds awful. But I do want children one day - your children James – just not yet; so, I shall have to tolerate it eventually, perhaps when you tire of me I will not mind getting fat and ill.”

“I have told you repeatedly I shall never tire of you,” James told her. “And so it is unfair of you to bring it up now when I cannot prove it.  But if you think the thought of you swollen with child is at all unappealing you are wrong there as well.” He kissed her hair. “And if you are ill I will dote on you until you are sick of my fussing and will no doubt ban me from your presence.”

“Only if you are boring with it,” she said. “I am quite keen on some of your fussing. If you are going to bring coffee and pastries – that will be quite allowed.”

“I’ll make a note,” James said amused. “Is there anything else I can fetch you?” Elizabeth smiled – he was so sincere and sweet.

“No,” she said. “I am quite fine - you need not do the staff out of a job just yet.”

 

* * *

James brought her home treats anyway – fetching drinking chocolate for the kitchen to make up for her and sugared almonds. It was an unusually perceptive gift and Estrella denied telling him anything. How did he know sweets would make her feel better? Elizabeth supposed he did have a sister who was close to him in age. Though Elizabeth did not have a brother and if she did she could not imagine that ever coming up.  Or perhaps – she had no idea about what he had done for intimate relief before her. He was very good in bed. Had he had a mistress who had educated him in these things? He had admitted there had been other women, that he owed them his silence. Elizabeth did not like the idea of them at all, for all it would be highly hypocritical of her to complain.

 

This did not improve her mood – and she was sulking when he came to check on her. “How did you know I would want sweets?” she asked him before he could say a word.

“Because I have known you since you were twelve,” James said. “And I cannot think of an occasion where you have not.”

“Oh,” Elizabeth said feeling relieved and foolish for feeling it. “I was conjuring all sorts of reasons why you would be such an expert on women’s needs.”

James sat by her and kissed her hair. “Were you?” he said neutrally. “Did you think I made a habit of seducing women at parties before you – Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth had not even thought of that. Mainly because she had seduced him. “I am being a hypocrite,” she said – he had loved her the entire time she had been married to another man.

“No, darling,” James said carefully. “I quite like you being possessive even I can only assure you there is no need. I promise anything I learnt in such situations you have already seen. But I would like to be an expert on your needs – you must tell me if I there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable.”

 

Elizabeth considered that and had him spend the next few days rubbing her back, fetching an ever-widening variety of confectionary and adding brandy to her drinking chocolate. James did not object to any of it and Elizabeth was startled to find herself more in love with him than ever and surprised to find she could love him more.

Elizabeth did not just tell him of course when her courses are done. Instead, she planned a surprise – she did consider waiting for him in the garden in her corset and stockings – she could cover herself with a cloak for decency to get out there. Only as she had spent days lying around in her shift, she would have to persuade Estrella to _half_ dress her – which was a conversation she did not want to have. She settled for the uniform instead. That could go in the garden without her flashing the gardener if he was about – if she ignored James comments about the shape of her behind in the breaches.

 

* * *

James was startled to come home to a note from Elizabeth advising him of urgent military business in the garden. But he could only laugh at the sight of her lounging quite content at the garden table – she had not bothered with a queue or hat this time and her hair was in a loose cloud of curls around her face, the jacket was unbuttoned and as he approached he could see she had not bound her breasts – her shirt was barely fastened and he could see the curve of one breast through the thin cotton in the sunshine.

She grinned cheekily at the sight of him and gave him a very lacklustre salute. “Hello sir,” she said. “I’ve been ordered to report to you – apparently, some issues with regard to my uniform not being regulation.”

 

James cannot quite bring himself to play the game tugging her to her feet so he could kiss her and then she tumbled him to the grass straddling him. “Tut,” she said. “That unconvincing, was I?”

“You are just far too tempting,” he told her and rolled her over yanking at the loosened shirt to bare her chest and bending to kiss her breasts and tease her nipples with his mouth until she moaned his name. He kissed down her body yanking the breeches down – they were too big for her anyway and yet a handy way of holding her in place as he spread her with his tongue, tasting her and teasing her womanhood until she cried out, the taste of her arousal flooding his mouth.

“Come here,” she told him, breathless propping himself up on her elbows to watch him, a smile curving her lips. “If you were not going to play – I could have worn skirts and you would never have gotten away with that. I meant to _please_ you.”

“I think I would have,” James told her. “You are very easily distracted by my mouth Elizabeth – you have admitted it. And if you think the taste of you driving  me half mad with want is not pleasing, you are quite wrong.” She blushed then and he could not help but admire her – half naked in the sunshine. He had never told her the reason why he wanted her in the garden was how much the sun suited her her – she was already the most beautiful woman he had ever known in any circumstance but with her warmth of the sun making her hair spark and warming her soft skin she could easily be some siren from legend and he would be entirely lost. 

 

James nipped at her neck as she slipped one hand in his breeches. “Besides,” he teased. “There is no desk out here.”

“There is a perfectly good table right there,” Elizabeth told him. And James was forced to admit she was right though before he could do anything about it, she had his cock freed him from his breeches and bent to take him in her mouth. He arched under the hot wet suction of her mouth and pleaded, winding his fingers in her hair, gently persuading her away.

She pulled her mouth off him with a small pop and lapped at the tip of him making him squirm. “Are you not enjoying?” she asked with a small smug smile.

“It was you who mentioned the table,” he pointed out his breath caught and Elizabeth laughed and bent her head back to her task.

“The table isn’t going anywhere,” she said before she took as much of him in her mouth as she could and drove him mad with her tongue. When he spent arching under her, she swallowed him down and only gave him a brief moment to recover before she was kissing at him and teasing and coaxing him into another cock stand.

“Christ Elizabeth,” James said. “Give me a minute,” but she only laughed.

“No,” she said smugly, before running her tongue over him. “You were the one who was eager to get on the table,” Elizabeth told him. Her eyes were dark with want and James gladly adds garden parties to the list of events he would not be able to attend without a mad want to bed his wife.


End file.
